I love you, Angel
by Kaori Komori
Summary: Un ángel,6 vampiros. Se odian. ¿Que pasaría si tuvieran que vivir todo un verano juntos? ¿Aquél odio desaparecería? Ellos no eran los únicos que se fijaron en ella,claramente su belleza atraía a todas las miradas.
1. El inicio de todo

**Os traigo otro fic :D. Estoy súper emocionada, porque tengo muchísimas ideas en mente, por lo que supongo que será un fic largo. También va a ser gracioso, (o eso voy a intentar, ya que nunca he escrito ¨comedia¨.**

* * *

**Advertencia: Este fic contendrá palabras vulgares y lemmon.**

**Los personajes de Diabolik lovers no me pertenecen, tan solo las OCs que puedan aparecer.**

* * *

_Un ángel y un vampiro,_

_dos seres totalmente opuestos._

Me llamo Kaori Tanaka, tengo 17 años. Soy una chica bastante alta para mi edad, morena, y de ojos verdes, no muy responsable pero con unas notas excelentes. Bastante malhumorada, y muy grosera. (O al menos eso dice mi hermana mayor). Voy a una escuela nocturna, ahí van los que están forrados, y la mayoría tienen padres famosos. Ah, y soy un ángel.

**Flashback**

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos hasta que sentí un fuerte golpe, que provocó que me cayera violentamente al suelo — Pero que coj-  
— ¿Oh, pero que tenemos aquí? Si es la desgraciada de Kaori... — Dijo con una carcajada que resonó en toda la escuela. Maldita sea... Como siempre, el Sakamaki llamaba mucho la atención, todos se habían dado la vuelta y nos observaban con curiosidad.

— Jajaja, eso viniendo del niño mimado de la casa. — Dije destilando odio, no me gusta llamar mucho la atención, al contrario que a él — Nadie os quería, por eso contrataron mayordomos, ella se fue dejandoos abandonados. Tu madr-

— ¿Que dijiste maldita? Ni se te ocurra nombrar a alguien de mi familia. — Dijo alterando su expresión y apretando los puños, que colgaban a sus costados.

— Ah, lo siento. Se me olvidó que no podía nombrar a la perra de tu madre, que casi mató a tu padre y se fue con tu tío... — Dije divertida mientras observaba como le costaba respirar. Había dado en el blanco. Aquel tema le enfurecía mucho, y más ahora que TODA la escuela se había enterado. Eran las ventajas de tener un padre que podía conseguir todo tipo de información.

Le sonreí engreídamente. Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Ya no le importaba ía tocado un tema delicado para él, y ya no le importaba que los estudiantes, que se habían juntado en un círculo alrededor de ellos y miraban curiosos, se dieran cuenta de que él era un vampiro, así que con furia, se abalanzó sobre ella, decidido a matarla, y le dió un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Siguió golpeándola hasta que uno de sus hermanos le cogió por la chaqueta y le tiró hacia atrás. Kaori se limitó a limpiarse el hilo de sangre que corría desde su nariz hasta el suelo, manchando su uniforme en el proceso. Me arrepentía de no haberle dado yo antes el puñetazo.  
— Vamos Kaori. — Me dijo una compañera de clase preocupada. — Tu uniforme está todo manchado de sangre, tienes que limpiarlo. — Me arrastró al baño, fuera de todo ese alboroto.

Fin del flashback

— Hey Kaori, ¿ahora que te toca?. — Dijo la conocida y suave voz de Lucy, mi mejor amiga.

— Matemáticas. Ahh como odio las matemáticas. Es más y más de lo mismo. Todo eso me lo enseñó Lucy unos años atrás. Olvidé mencionar que aparte de mi mejor amiga, es mi hermana.

— Jajaja, como siempre con tu mal humor. — La mayor se rió entre dientes.

— ¡Al menos mañana empiezan las vacaciones! — Estaba muy emocionada, estaba esperando todo el año a que lleguen las vacaciones, me encantaba comer helados, no madrugar, ir a la playa... Y todo eso sin ver al estúpido y engreído Sakamaki. — Sonreí ante aquella idea.

— Kaori Tanaka, por favor, diríjase inmediatamente al despacho del director. — Dijo una voz áspera que salía del megáfono.

— ¿Y-Yo? — Le pregunté a Lucy mientras ella me señalaba sorprendida. — N-No,debe de haber un error, esto no puede ser, yo no hice nada. — Grité desesperada.

— Bueno, vé y sabrás por que te llama. — Dijo Lucy revolviéndome el cabello y mirando a su alrededor. — No armes otro escándalo.  
— Ah, no me gusta que me hagas eso, y lo sabes. — Dije enfadada mientras acomodaba mi é los puños en señal de valor,y emprendí el camino hasta el despacho del director.

— Sí, sí. — La oí decir a mis espaldas.

Paseaba por los pasillos mientras sentía sobre mí la mirada atenta de los que hicieran é a un chico igual que los Sakamakis,tenía un club de fans que se la pasaba acosándome y tomándome fotos ¨a escondidas¨.

— ¡Deja de mirarme idiota!

En secretaría

— Usted debe de ser Tanaka. — Me señaló un asiento. — Espere ahí hasta que el director pueda atenderte por favor. — Dijo una mujer regordeta, con cabello corto, y unos anteojos redondos y grandes.

¿Qué podría haber hecho?. — Pensé nerviosa. — Ah, no me digas que fue por la pelea que tuve el otro día con la estúpida sanguijuela de Ayato. Oh, oh. Por favor, por favor, que no me hagan quedarme estudiando todo el verano, todo menos eso. — Rogué mentalmente mientras me sentaba.

— Ah, buenos días. — Dijo seductoramente la señora cambio de su tono de voz... — Puedes sentarte ahí mientras esperas al director.

Levanté la mirada y me topé con los ojos de...ÉL. No se que veían las chicas en él, era solo un engreído que quería ser el mejor en todo — Que haces aq-. — Empecé a decir, pero alguien me interrumpió.

— Ya pueden pasar. — Nos dirigimos a la pequeña puerta que señalaba aquella señora, no sin antes dirigirnos unas miradas asesinas. — Diría las señoras primero, pero está claro que tu no eres una chica, más bien pareces un hombre. — Dijo él con un gran orgullo.

— Vete a la mierda. — Musité.

Estalló en carcajadas.

— Oh, no quisiera estar tan cerca de tí. — Dijo entrando en el despacho del director con la sonrisa arrogante que le caracterizaba.

Alcé la vista del suelo.

— Tomen asiento. — Dijo un señor alto, delgado y vestido muy elegante. Nunca antes le había visto, nunca antes me había metido en í que estaba bastante nerviosa.

— E-Eh, si es por la pelea que tuvimos no fue nada, por favor no nos deje estudiando aquí en verano, ya sabe, la juventud de hoy en día necesita sali-. — Empecé a decir, pero el director me cortó.

— No es eso. Espera, ¿Acaso me has llamado viejo? — Dijo el director frunciendo el ceño, claramente afectado por mi comentario.

— N-No señor. — Titubeé.

— Idiota. — Intervino Ayato conteniéndose la risa.

— ¿Entonces qué es? — Pregunte curiosa.

— Tu madre. — Dijo señalándome. — Me pidió que te quedaras a salvo en algún lado. Al parecer, tu padre se implicó con la mafia, y ahora te buscan a tí. Noté con que por cada palabra que decía, la sangre me huía aún más de la cara. — Eso no puede ser cierto,esto es un sueño,o una broma,no es cierto,no es cierto. — Intenté convencerme sus caras no ayudaban mucho.  
— ¿Que pasa Kaori.? ¿Has visto un fantasma?. ¿Estás bien?,Estas muy pálida, no queremos que te desmayes ni nada de eso, sería terrible — Dijo con malicia Ayato. Estaba claro que solo era sarcasmo, pero al parecer el director no se dió cuenta de esto, no conocía bastante al farsante de Ayato. Debajo de esa personalidad de niño bueno, educado y caballeroso, estaba una personalidad fría, sucia y rastrera.

—¿Ellos están bien? No me dijeron nada de esto. ¿P-Pero él que tiene que ver en esto? — Susurré señalando a Ayato.

— Ahí es donde entra Ayato. Usted se quedará las vacaciones con Ayato y sus hermanos. — Dijo calmado el director.

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Pronto escribiré el siguiente capítulo, ya que estoy bastante inspirada (#^.^#)**

**Cuantos más reviews tenga, más pronto subiré el próximo capítulo :D.**


	2. Tristeza

**Respuestas a reviews ^^**

**Flor Carmesi: Fuiste mi primer review nwn. ¡Muchas gracias! Él es un vampiro y ella un ángel, a eso me refería. ^^**

**shirayuuki-hime: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Yo también quiero más reviews xDD. Aquí te dejo el siguiente capítulo, ¡un poco pronto, pero tenía mucha inspiración! :D**

**Hana-chan: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me encanta que te encante (?) xDD**

* * *

**Este capítulo tendrá pensamientos de varios personajes, pero no voy a estar poniendo POV AYATO, POV KAORI, POV AYATO... Pero intentaré que se vea claro, los pensamientos que estén sin diálogo delante o detrás (supongo que es así como os daréis cuenta de quién está hablando) serán siempre de la protagonista,Kaori.**

* * *

**Advertencia: Este fic contendrá palabras vulgares y lemmon.**

**Los personajes de Diabolik lovers no me pertenecen, tan solo las OCs**

* * *

— ¿¡QUÉ!? — Dijimos los dos al unísono. Nos dirigimos otra mirada de odio.

— N-No, por favor, espere. No sé si está al corriente de que nos odiamos, la pelea del otro día es la prueba. _Ya que ya lo sabía, ¿por que no utilizar aquella pelea a nuestro favor?._

Ayato me miraba tan justamente que me producía escalofríos.

— Y-Yo no v-voy a permitir q-que esta se quede en m-mi casa — Mi voz temblaba — _Esto no, ¿por que justo ella de toda la escuela?._

— Kaori se alojará en vuestra mansión y no se hable más. Kaori, será mejor que llames a tu madre, así te dará los detalles. Ahora, fuera. — Señaló la puerta.

Suspirando me dirigí a la puerta, y salí al pasillo. Una vez fuera, saqué mi teléfono y marqué el número de mi madre. Antes de darle a llamar, una mano tiró el teléfono lejos.

— ¿Que se supone que haces? — Dije con voz cansada.

— ¡TÚ NO VIVIRÁS EN MI CASA!

— ¡BAJA EL TONO, IDIOTA! O quieres que todo el instituto se entere que viviré con... ¿Esto? — Le señalé con desprecio.

— Ja, ya te gustaría salir con esto. — Dijo con orgullo mientras se señalaba.

— Puag. — Fingí arcadas. — Ahora si te importa, voy a llamar a mi madre. — Dije cogiendo el teléfono del suelo y dirigiéndome al baño, donde no me podría molestar.

Al entrar al baño oí... — ¿G-GEMIDOS? — Grité. Los gemidos pararon segundos después, y entonces ví salir a mi hermana con el pelo alborotado y la ropa descolocada, seguida del que parecía... — ¿Ruki?

Espera, juntos, en el baño, gemidos... ¿No habrá tenido sexo con él?Me entró el pánico.

— Umm,esto... Ruki es mi novio. — Dijo mi hermana un poco avergonzada.

— ¿Espera,qué?

— Que soy su novio. — Dijo despacio, y marcando la palabra novio.

— ¡IDIOTA! ¡ÉL ES UN VAMPIRO! ¡DE PEQUEÑAS ACORDAMOS NO SALIR CON NINGÚN VAMPIRO! — Chillé.

— Kaori, cálmate, no es para tanto. Él es bueno. — Dijo con pena, mientras lo escondía detrás suya.

Con eso perdí mi paciencia. ¿Encima lo protegía? ¿De mí? — ¿BUENO? OH CLARO, EL QUE VIOLÓ Y MATÓ A NUESTRA HERMANA, ¡TAMBIÉN ERA BUENO! — Dije con sarcasmo. — ¿Sabes? ¡Voy a tener que ir a vivir con los Sakamakis! ¡6 putos chupasangres! Y tú estarás todo el verano con mamá. ¿Y encima te enrollas con uno de ellos? — Dije dirigiéndome a la puerta. — Odio ser la pequeña. Nadie respeta mi opinión. —

— Espera,Kaori... — Salí del baño dejándola con las palabras en la boca, dando un fuerte portazo.

Mientras iba por los pasillos, lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. Las lágrimas de ángel pueden curar cualquier herida, por grande que sea, pero si esa persona estuviera muerta, no serviría de nada.

Iba de un lado a otro, no sabía donde esconderme, donde meterme y no salir nunca más. Un vampiro... ¡A quien se le ocurre! ¡Está loca!

La gente empezaba a mirarme, así que decidí ir al patio. Saltarme un par de clases no me harán daño. Mis perfectas notas y que nunca me haya perdido una clase lo compensaría. Además hoy era el último día. Me dirigí a mi lugar favorito, un callejón, por el que nadie pasaba. Una vez sentada empecé a sollozar. La imagen de Brittany vino a mi mente, lo que hizo que me sintiera peor. Si no le hubiera hecho caso, si no la hubiera dejado sola, ella... Ella, estaría viva.

**Flashback**

Kaori sonreía mientras balanceaba sus pequeños pies, que colgaban de la encimera.

— Nee Brittany, ¿me compras un helado? Mamá dijo que podríamos ir a la ciudad. — Dijo la inocente voz de la niña de 7 años.

— Umm, no sé... — Fingió pensárselo un poco. — ¿Has hecho los deberes?

La pequeña le dirigió un puchero, que hizo que la mayor empezara a reírse.

— Claro, vamos. Pero después harás los deberes. — Advirtió señalándola con el dedo.

Sí,sí. — Dijo emocionada la niña.

* * *

— A Brittany le gustan los helados acaramelados. — Canturreaba felizmente la pequeña. Le encantaba ir a la ciudad, había mucha gente, y muchas tiendas... Y ¡parques!

La mayor se rió. Su hermana era muy inocente, aún para su edad. — _Eso ni siquiera rimaba._

— ¿Vamos al parque?

— ¿No querías ir a comprar un helado? — Preguntó la mayor. — Además, se nos hará tarde, y sabes que a mamá y a Lucy no les gusta que lleguemos tarde. — Dijo pellizcándole suavemente la mejilla.

— Un poco, ¿por favor?

— ¿Quieres ir a ver a Kou? ¿Verdad? — Preguntó Brittany sonriendo.

Tras oír el nombre de Kou,a Kaori se le iluminó el rostro.

— Si,si,si,si,si,si. — Dijo la pequeña dando saltitos. — Hace tiempo que no le veo.

Fueron al parque,era el favorito de Kaori,porque era enorme y podía correr,saltar,gritar,y no molestaba a fin y al cabo,eso es la infancia.

**Horas después.**

Estaba oscureciendo, pero aún así la mayor logró darse cuenta de que una sombra las seguía desde hace rato.

Alguien nos está siguiendo. Debo proteger a Kaori, es la heredera. — Pensó Brittany — Kao, ¿por que no vas comprando tú los helados? Yo quiero uno de...¡fresa! — Dijo empujando nerviosamente a la niña a la puerta de la heladería.

— Pero... a ti no te gusta el helado de fresa. — Dijo confundida Kaori.

_Mierda._ — Bueno, entonces uno de chocolate.

— ¡Vale!

**15 minutos después.**

— ¡Brittany! Había una fila enormee. ¿Donde estaaas?. — _Ya sé, quiere jugar al escondite. — _Pensó la pequeña dirigiéndose hacia un callejón oscuro .Ya estaba todo oscuro, pero debido a sus poderes, ella veía todo como si fuera de día. — Seguro que está allí. — Te encontr-. — La niña miró horrorizada a su hermana semi-desnuda desangrándose en el suelo.

— ...

— ¿B-Brittany? ¿Q-que son esas marcas en tu cuello? ¿Y-Y-Y por qué?. — Dijo la niña en shock. Lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, cayendo por el cuerpo de su hermana, pero ya era tarde, estaba muerta.

_Algún día,_

_mataré __a todos los vampiros._

**Fin del flashback**

Lentamente, Kaori empezó a incorporarse. Ya habían acabado las clases, y se había perdido el último día de instituto, prácticamente ya estaba de vacaciones. Pensar eso le produció escalofríos. Estar de vacaciones, significaba vivir en la sucia mansión de los chupasangres. Por primera vez sintió miedo. Miedo de Ayato y sus hermanos, miedo de l os vampiros. Como si le hubiera mencionado en voz alta, Ayato apareció en frente suya.

— ¿Que haces, idiota? ¿No te dijo tu madre que tenías que ir en la limusina a vivir con nosotros, desde ya? — Dijo con satisfacción en su voz.

Seguramente ya habrá pensado en torturarme y avergonzarme durante la estancia en su casa. _Que ironía, justo cuando estoy más débil._ — Pensó con sarcasmo Kaori.  
— ¿Y?. — Dijo Ayato como si le hubiera leído la mente. — Serás nuestra huésped, así que no tendrás nada de opinión. Así que mueve ya tu culo hacia la limusina.  
— Primero, ¿acaso eres adivino? Segundo, ¿Perdona? Yo me moveré cuando me de la gana. — Dije con aire triunfal. Si no me quería mover, él no podría hacer nada.  
— Eres muy fácil de adivinar. — Dicho eso me cogió y me cargó como a un saco de papas.  
— ¿QUE HACES IDIOTA? ¡NO ME TOQUES CON TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE VAMPIRO! — Dije llena de pánico. El corazón se me empezó a acelerar, como siempre que me tocaba un vampiro o un humano.  
— ¿Que tienes contra nosotros? — Preguntó con curiosidad Ayato.  
— Nada. — Susurré dolida. Ya había encontrado mi punto débil. — Suéltame, ya puedo ir yo sola. — Dije dándole patadas en la espalda.  
Aunque ya habíamos llegado a la limusina, donde todos los Sakamakis me miraban con diversión.

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí este capítulo! Se me ha hecho muy largo porque he narrado más, ¡pero espero que no os importe! Si os parece que hay mucha narración o que es muy aburrida, ¡por favor, decídmelo! Estoy abierta a críticas constructivas! nwn.**

**¡Kaori esta sufriendo un trastorno de personalidad! Siempre que los vampiros y los humanos la tocan se le acelera el corazón y no puede pensar con claridad, así que será bastante vulnerable (al principio, luego la haré malvada, uahaha. OKNO XD) Pero luego no será tan vulnerable, os aviso. -Sonrisa malvada.-**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo, ¡que creo que actualizaré pronto! ¡Dejen reviews!**


	3. Un día en la ciudad

**¡Respuestas a reviews ^^!**

**shirayuuki-hime: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te guste esta forma de narrar :D. Pensaba que nadie leía esa parte del capítulo xD**

**TheTranslator001: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¡Este capítulo dejará más misterios! Me alegra que te guste mi forma de narrar, y este capítulo ha sido un poco más largo, ¡espero que no te importe! :D. Pensaba que nadie leía esa parte del capítulo xD**

**Sakamakislosamoo: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Umm, en este capítulo verás más de nuestros queridos y sexys vampiros :D. La verdad es que no sé si ponerlo, -la mayoría somos pervertidos- xD Pero, si lo pongo será al final de la historia.`Final feliz´ (?) Hasta entonces abusaran bastante de ella, pero no hasta el punto de...lemmon xD**

**yuriko:¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Jajaja, ¡me alegra que aparezcan nuevos lectores! :D. ¡Aquí te dejo el capítulo! ¡Espero que te guste! *-***

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! 4 en un capítulo *-* Cada vez que veo un review me pongo a gritar xDD**

** -voz interior: ¡gritona!¡a ver si te callas!-**

**-¡Cállate tú!**

**En el siguiente capítulo habrá una sorpresa... ¡preparaos!**

**Bueno,ya os dejo el capítulo :D**

* * *

**Advertencia: Este fic contendrá palabras vulgares y lemmon.**

**Los personajes de Diabolik lovers no me pertenecen, tan solo las OCs**

* * *

_Vaya, que puesto más... Vergonzoso._ Debía ser una imagen de lo más patética. Una chica de metro sesenta, peleándose con un chico de metro ochenta.

— Ejem. —Tosí. — Yo me llamo Kaori. Encantada.— Dicho eso me fui y me senté al lado de un chico con sombrero y ojos verdes. Gran error. Este inmediatamente se puso a coquetear descaradamente conmigo.

— Bitch-chan, parece que tendrás que vivir con nosotros a partir de ahora. — Dijo con un tono lascivo mientras me miraba de arriba abajo, como si quisiera desnudarme con la mirada.

Abrí los ojos como platos. ¿Acaso me había llamado perra?Extendió una mano para tocar mi mejilla, pero inmediatamente la aparté con un manotazo. Ningún vampiro me tocaría, y mucho menos uno que parecía gay.

— ¿Eres sordo o qué? Te he dicho que me llamo Kaori. K-A-O-R-I.

Se alejó sorprendido por mi ¨buen humor¨. Pero segundos después volvió a la carga. _Insoportable_

Volvió a acercarse a mí. — Umm, me gustan las chicas difíciles. Todo un reto. — Dijo susurrándome en la oreja. Seguidamente me lamió la mejilla.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna. Gran error, definitivamente. Me alejé por completo de él y quedé cerca de un ¿niño? pelilila que llevaba un peluche. Parecía no dormir mucho, ya que tenía unas bolsa s increíbles. Sin querer, le dí un codazo a su peluche. El niño se sobresaltó y luego me miró con puro odio.

— ¡LE DISTE A TEDDY! — Dijo mientras lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos. ¡MALDITA, TE MATARÉ! — Se abalanzó sobre mí cogiéndome de las muñecas.

Al ser la limusina tan grande, quedamos en la incómoda posición de él encima mío y yo debajo suya. Q_ue vergonzoso._ Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse. Luché desesperadamente, pero el agarre de sus manos me inmovilizaba. —_ Oh, genial, ni siquiera estuve en su casa y ya me matarán. Que buena idea, madre. — Pensé con sarcasmo._

— Ejem, ejem. — Tosió un pelinegro con anteojos. — Haced esto en vuestras habitaciones. — Dijo mi salvador.

Kanato me soltó, pero aún sentía su mirada clavándose en mí como si quisiera clavarme dolorosos cuchillos. Suspiré. En menos de 15 minutos ya me había cansado. Sentía mi corazón latiendo fuertemente en mi pecho. Intenté calmarme mirando por la ventana, aunque sonara verdaderamente estúpido, contando cuántos árboles habían, eso me ayudó.

Al ser el que parecía más seguro, me acerqué al de anteojos. Este me dedicó una mueca feroz y me empujó. Caí encima de un rubio con cara de aburrimiento.

— No te acerques tanto a mí. — Dijo intentando disimular la molestia en su voz.

Sentí presión en mi brazo y me dí la vuelta, viendo al rubio sujetándome con un pulso férreo.

— A-Ah, ¡Suéltame! ¡Me haces daño! — Grité.

— Tsk. Que ruidosos. — Dijo un albino que se paró en frente mía. Tengo sed. Ven aquí. — Me ordenó tomándome de mi brazo libre. Aquello se convirtió en una lucha, a ver quien me rompería antes, el rubio o el albino.

— ¡Soltadme yaaaaaa! — Grité a pulmón abierto. De repente todo se paró. Ellos pararon de tirar, y me soltaron. Sentí la mirada sorprendida de 6 vampiros clavándose en mí.

— Lo siento. — Murmuré.

Respiré profundamente y cerré los ojos.

— Ya hemos llegado. — Dijo Ayato. — Kekki, despierta.

_ — ¿Despierta? ¿Acaso me dormí? Oh no, bajé la guardia. _— Tsk. ¿Tu cerebro de mosquito no se acuerda de mi nombre? K-A-O-R-I. Uff, como cansa tratar con vampiros, no entienden nada.

— ¿Te podrías levantar ya? Tenemos que enseñarte tu cuarto. — Dijo el chico con anteojos.

De mala gana cogí la maleta y me dirigí a la puerta. ¡Aquella mansión era enorme! Era mayor que la nuestra. Tsk. Intentando ocultar mi sorpresa jugueteaba con un hilo que colgaba de mi chaqueta.

Entramos en la mansión. Ayato me guiaría hasta mi habitación. Fuimos por los pasillos sin hablar, mientras yo miraba las diferentes puertas, el me miraba a mí. — ¡Deja de mirarme tan fijamente! — Quería gritar. Con suerte llegamos pronto a una preciosa puerta rosa.

— Es aquí. — Dijo entrando en una habitación. ¡Era muy grande y bonita! Tenía las paredes rosas pastel, una cama de matrimonio, con sábanas de seda ,y al lado una mesita de noche. Había un balcón cruzando la habitación, que daba a un precioso jardín de rosas blancas.

Gracias. — Murmuré.

— De nada. — Dijo con una sonrisa, sin moverse.

— ¿Me podrías dejar sola? Necesito desempacar la maleta, cambiarme... — Dije señalando la puerta.

— ¿Oh, no quieres que te ayude? — Dijo con falsa sorpresa mientras sonreía.

Estaba casi segura a que se refería a la segunda cosa. Con incomodidad, le dije que no, y lo empujé hacia la puerta.

— Ah, el baño está al lado de nuestras habitaciones, sigues recto y a la derecha. — Dijo desde fuera de la habitación.

Una vez sola, supiré y me puse a desempacar la maleta. Al abrirla, un canario salió de ella. — ¡Aoi! ¿Que haces aquí? — Dije mientras se posaba en mi mano. — No quería que mi lindo Aoi se viera involucrado con los Sakamakis. Pero por otra parte me alegraba de tenerlo aquí. Pero supongo que no iba a ser un problema, ya que siempre le dejaba volar, y a los días volvía conmigo. Un día descubrimos un nido con pajaritos igual que Aoi. _Supongo que ya tiene familia._ — Pensé sonriendo.

Aoi era de la raza real de los canarios, se podía hacer muy grande,y a veces me llevaba por el cielo sujetándome con sus patas. Aunque eso no ocurría muy a menudo, solo cuando íbamos al campo, donde no hubiera humanos que nos pudieran ver. — Suspiré. Aquellas iban a ser unas vacaciones muy largas.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Me desperté molesta. Rayos de luz se colaban entre las rendijas de la persiana e iluminaban la habitación. Fui al baño y me dí una vestí con una camiseta negra y una falda fucsia y fui a desayunar. Todo estaba muy tranquilo. Aún estarán durmiendo. Tras comerme el desayuno, decidí que sería mejor ir a la ciudad, en vez de quedarme aquí todo el día. Al pasar por la entrada principal, ví a alguien sentado en el sofá. Ayato.

— Vaya, vaya. — Saqué un rotulador de mi bolsillo, que al parecer dejé ahí, y le pinté un bigote y unas gafas. — Jajaja, cuando se dé cuenta se va a poner furioso, pero valdrá la pena. — Dije sacando mi celular y sacándole una foto.

— Vaya, Bitch-chan es muy traviesa. — Dijo alguien riendo. De pronto sentí que me abrazaban por detrás, intenté sacarme sus brazos de encima, pero eran como una jaula. Empecé a sentir que alguien tocaba mi pierna suavemente. Finalmente, al no poder hacer nada más, opté por darle un codazo en la tripa.

— Ah, eso no estuvo bien Bitch-chan. — Dijo el chico del sombrero agarrando su tripa. — _¿Acaso no se quita nunca ese sombrero?_

Reí y señalé a Ayato. Él se rió conmigo.

De repente se oyó un ruido, como una pared rompiéndose, que hizo que Ayato despertara dando un salto.

Se quedó mirándonos mientras aguantábamos la risa y se levantó.

— ¿Que mirais? — Dijo con mal humor.

— Nada. — Dijimos los dos entre risas.

— Ahora, si me perdonais, me voy a la ciudad. — Dije alzando una mano en señal de despedida.

— Usted no se irá a ninguna parte. Necesita de mi permiso para salir. — Dijo el de anteojos con orgullo.

— Yo iré a donde me dé la gana, sin permiso. ¡Cuatro ojos! — Contesté con el mismo orgullo.

— Sus modales son deplorables, ya la educaré yo. — Dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta. Cerrada. — ¿Tanto queréis que me quede? — Sonreí forzadamente.

Ayato se acercó a mi acorralándome contra la puerta. Mi respiración se aceleró.

— Recibimos una carta de nuestro padre. — Dijo una voz perezosa que provenía de las escaleras. — Al parecer serás el nuevo sacrificio. — Dijo señalándome. — Espero que no pase lo de la última vez. — Dirigió una mirada significativa a un albino.

— Tsk. Solo le dí lo que se merecía. Maldita... — Dijo el albino.

— ¿Sacrificio? ¿Qué última vez? — Dije con voz temblorosa aún recuperándome por lo cerca que estaba Ayato.

— No te incumbe. — Dijo el pelinegro. — No nos presentamos ayer, yo me llamo Reiji.

— Raito. — Dijo el de sombrero.

— Subaru. — Dijo un albino.

— Kanato — El niño que tenía el peluche. _— ¿Estuvo aquí todo el rato?_

— Shuu. — Dijo una voz adormilada,que venía del sofá.

— ¿Que haces con ese teléfono? — Preguntó Ayato, aún acorralándome contra la pared.

— Un selfie. — Dije con sarcasmo. Le dí al botón de cámara y me hice una foto. El flash me cegó. De repente, mi mano ya no sujetaba nada, alguien me había quitado el teléfono. Una vez recuperada mi visión totalmente, ví a Ayato mirando la galería de imágenes.

— ¡Oye! ¡No mires! ¡Es MI teléfono! — Dije intentando alcanzarlo. Nada, estiró su mano, y yo ahí no llegaba. Suspiré cansada.

Estalló en carcajadas, sus hermanos se acercaron a él y le imitaron. — ¿De que narices se estarán riendo?

— ¿Q-Que es esto? — Dijo Ayato entre risas. Me enseñó el teléfono. Sentí como la sangre se subía a mis mejillas. Era la foto... del carnaval. Y yo iba vestida de cerdo.

— No te importa, ¡ahora devuélvemelo! — Salté intentando alcanzar el móvil,

— Conque esta es tu verdadera naturaleza... — Dijo Ayato aún riéndose.

Entonces se oyó un fuerte ruido.

— ¡Noooo! ¡Mi móooovil! ¿Por que lo hiciste, Subaru? — Dije desesperada, mirando mi móvil hecho pedazos en el suelo. — ¡Era tan joooven! — Grité cayendo al suelo mientras miraba al techo.

— Tsk. Eres muy ruidosa, ese es tu castigo. — Dijo golpeando la se giraron a verlo

— Ahora definitivamente tendré que ir a la ciudad a comprarme un móvil nuevo. — Murmuré. Aprovechando la oportunidad, (ya que todos estaban dirigiendo su atención hacia la pared rota) Me dirigí hacia la puerta.

— Por cierto, Ayato. Mírate a un espejo. — Dije sonriendo.

— No te vayas, por favor. — Escuché la voz de Kanato. — Tal vez te lastime si lo haces.  
Esa era una casa de locos, debía salir de ahí. Le dí una fuerte patada a la puerta, y se abrió. Salí corriendo de la mansión. Pero Subaru ya estaba ahí. — _¡Maldita teletransportación!_ — ¡No vas a ir a ninguna parte! — Dijo agarrándome de la mano y arrastrándome hacia la mansión.

Miré nuestras manos entrelazadas. — ¿Con él no se me aceleró el corazón? ¡¿P-Por qué?!

— ¡Suéltame! — Grité. Entonces hice algo que él no pensaría jamás.

— ¡Un golpe en la entrepiernaaaa.!

— ¡M-Maldita! — Dijo entrecortadamente, agarrando sus joyas.

— Yo te avisé. — Dije volviendo a correr, antes de que se recuperara.

Corrí, corrí, corrí, como si la vida me fuera en ello. — _Tal vez fuera así, después de hacer eso..._ — Empecé a sentirme un poco culpable.

— Al no tener teléfono, me fui a una cabina telefónica y llamé un taxi para que me llevara a la ciudad. Una vez que salí, me senté en un banco a esperar. Al oír el claxon del taxi, levanté mi mirada, que hasta ahora miraba el suelo. Pero un par de ojos verdes me impedía ver el taxi.

— Raito. — Pegué un pequeño grito.

— Parece que la pequeña zorrita esta en apuros. Nos divertiremos juntos — Dijo sonriendo y relamiéndose los labios.

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! (Cada vez los estoy escribiendo más largos, NUNCA alcancé a escribir 2200 palabras en UN solo capítulo *O*)**

**¿Que pasará con la protagonista? ¿Logrará escapar o Raito le hará ¨cositas¨? xDD. ¡Eso en el próximo capítulo!**

**No tengo pensado que papel tendrá el canario en este fanfic, (pero como me gustan los canarios lo puse xD)**

**Ya tengo pensado quién será el ¨novio oficial¨ de Kaori, ¡pero no dejaré de lado a los demás!**

**¡Dejen reviews! Mi dicho es `Un fanfic con reviews, es un fanfic feliz´ xDD**


	4. Encuentros: el perezoso y el pervertido

**Esta es la sorpresa de la que hablé en el capítulo anterior**

**Necesito una OC,si queréis enviarme una,por favor rellenad esto y dejadlo en un review:**

**Nombre:**

**Edad:(De 16 a 18)**

**Apariencia,y si queréis,también la ropa que llevará:**

**Información sobre la OC**

**Es humana.**

**Vivió antes con las Sakamakis.**

**AVISO:Va a ser utilizada en un flashback,y le va a pasar algo malo.(Estais avisados)**

**Va a ser muy importante para la historia.**

* * *

**Respuestas a reviews ^^**

**yurikohato89: ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! nwn. ¡Gracias a tí por leer la historia! Sin vosotros los lectores, esto no sería nada. *-* Y, sí lo haré :D. ¿Por cierto, tu eres yuriko (anónimo)?**

**TheTranslator001:Jajaja,¡me alegra que te hayan gustado sus travesuras! xD. Este capítulo es más... Abusivo hacia la pobre Kaori, pero no tenía ideas de cómo hacer que se defienda en estas situaciones! Ya tengo ideas en mente para el próximo capítulo, así que creo que será más largo y actualizaré pronto :D.**

* * *

— R-Raito... Yo... creo que debería irme. — Dije levantándome y apartándole. Me estremecí ante su contacto. Empecé a correr despavoridamente, a ningún lugar en especial, esperando que no me siguiera. Una vez doblada la esquina, me paré y descansé un poco mientras consideraba las opciones. A) Podría correr hasta encontrar un sitio con mucha gente. B) Podía buscar un lugar donde esconderme. C) Podría entregarme, para no seguir jugando a este juego de gatos y ratones. Opté por la A, ya que era la que parecía más razonable. _¿Por qué no tengo aún las alas? Tal vez me hubieran ayudado en un caso como éste._

Una vez descansado un poco, volví a mover la pierna derecha, decidida a volver a correr. Pero de repente sentí presión en mi pierna. Me dí la vuelta, para ver la mano de Raito sujetándome la pierna. Ahogué un grito. Intenté deshacerme de la mano de Raito, pero éste solo tiró de ella provocando que me cayera.

— Bitch-chan, tú te vienes conmigo. — Dijo agachándose y cogiéndome en brazos.

Forcejeé durante un rato, pero era imposible escapar de su abrazo férreo. Cansada, dejé caer mi cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras consideraba las opciones que tenía para escapar.

_— Podría gritar._ — Pensé con un brillo en mis ojos.

Como si me hubiera leído la mente, Raito me miró seriamente.

— Como grites, te mataré. — Me advirtió.

Seguimos andando así durante varios minutos, que transcurrieron en silencio. Al ver dónde me llevaba, pegué un pequeño grito. Imágenes de mi infancia corrieron veloces por mi mente._¿Acaso este será mi final? ¿Nuestra familia está destinada a morir por ataques de vampiros?_

Raito me estampó contra la pared de aquel oscuro callejón, y rápidamente rasgó parte de mi camiseta.

— ¿Sabes? Tengo mucha sed, y tu hueles delicioso. — Dijo con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos.

— N-No, por favor Raito. No lo hagas. — Le supliqué tapándome el cuello.

— Me encanta tu cara de cachorrito. Me caliento solo con verte. — Dijo suspirando. Con una mano cogió las mías fuertemente.

Lentamente se acercó a mis hombros. Su otra mano agarrándome fuertemente la nuca, para asegurarse de que no escapara. Sentí un pinchazo en mi hombro derecho, y sin poder evitarlo, solté un grito. Sus colmillos perforaron lenta y dolorosamente mi piel.

— Esta sangre... Es la más dulce que he probado. Supera incluso la de... ella. — Dijo con un brillo desquiciado en sus ojos.

Sentí como succionaba más fuertemente mi sangre, y me enfermé solo con pensarlo. Sentía como la fuerza me abandonaba, como si también la succionara. Las rodillas me cedieron, y Raito me soltó las manos para agarrarme por la cintura. No tenía ni suficiente fuerza como para mover las manos, y él lo sabía. Ni siquiera me detuve a pensar lo que había dicho anteriormente, ya que los oídos me pitaban. Todo el ruido de la calle era ahora ajeno para mí. Lo sentía como... Lejano.

— Raito, ¿que te he dicho sobre esto? Hazlo en tu habitación. — Dijo una voz conocida. — Cielos, ¿a la luz del día? Eres muy descuidado, alguien podría haberos visto — Oía que aquella voz se acercaba más y más. — Tu la hiciste desmayarse, así que ahora eres responsable de llevarla a casa.

— Nfufu. Nos vamos a casa bitch-chan. Reiji siempre llega para destrozarnos la diversión.

Eso fue lo último que oí.Luego caí en la oscuridad.

* * *

Me desperté en una habitación. — Ah. — Gemí. Tenía un dolor de cabeza increíble. Lentamente me incorporé, hasta que quedé sentada. La sábana que me cubría se cayó al suelo, así que pude apreciar que tenía ropa diferente a la que llevaba cuando Raito me mordió.

— ¿Que mierda? — Pregunté al ver seis vampiros mirarme fijamente. Kanato estaba meciéndose suavemente en la silla mientras apretaba a Teddy, Raito me miraba como si quisiera violarme, Ayato estaba sentado y tenía un plato de takoyakis en su regazo, Subaru estaba alejado de todos, apoyado en la pared, Shuu estaba tumbado en un sofá y Reiji estaba sentado en una silla, que estaba al lado de mi cama.

— Raito te mordió y te desmayaste. — Dijo Reiji sin darle importancia._¿Había alguien más insensible?._

Reiji se levantó y se dirigió hacia una estantería. Entonces me dí cuenta de que esa no era mi habitación.

— ¿Donde estoy? — Pregunté susurrando.

— Estás en mi habitación. — Dijo Reiji volviendo a mi lado. — Ahora tómate esto. — Dijo acercándome una taza de té. — Te ayudará a recuperarte. Cuidado al tragártela, está caliente y sabrá mal.

Siguiendo sus instrucciones, acerqué la taza de té a mi boca, y soplé un poco. No se por qué decía que estaría mala, si olía genial. Tomé un sorbo, y casi lo escupo. Estaba asqueroso, pero por la mirada insinuante de Reiji tuve que tragármela.

— Toda. — Dijo Reiji claramente divertido por mi cara asqueada.

Con cuidado, me tragué aquel líquido asqueroso. Al terminarlo, Reiji me ofreció un vaso de agua, que acepté gustosamente.

— ¿Quien-me-cambió? — Dije separando las palabras.

— Fui yo. — Oí una suave voz. Volteé para ver a Shuu sonriéndome con complicidad.

Le dediqué una mueca feroz.

— Si vuelves a intentar escaparte, te mataremos. — Dijo Reiji levantándose.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna, pero pronto pude recobrar la compostura.

— Fuera. — Les solté a la cara.

Los Sakamakis me miraban con confusión, pero segundos después esa confusión se convirtió en furia.

— No seas así bitch-chan~

— A mi nadie me ordena nada.

— Tsk. Ni siquiera quería estar aquí.

— ¡Que modales! Además es mi habitación.

— Me voy a dormir.

— Teddy, esta estúpida nos ordenó que nos fuéramos.

A pesar de las quejas, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya no estaban en la habitación.

Me levanté de la cama y salí. Me dirigí a mi habitación y después de coger mis cosas personales, me dirigí hacia el baño. Una vez dentro dejé las cosas sobre el lavabo y me acerqué al espejo. Lentamente bajé mi camiseta y ví las marcas de los colmillos de Raito. Toqué aquellos pequeños agujeros, (Pequeños pero profundos) y me estremecí por el dolor.

— Tranquila, con el tiempo te acostumbrarás y te curarás más rápidamente. — Dijo una voz.

Me di la vuelta y me sorprendí al ver al mayor de los Sakamaki en la bañera. Mis mano revolotearon por el aire como las de una madre que se preocupa por su hijo. _Aunque él fuera mayor que yo._

— ¡Te vas a resfriar! — Dije alarmada. — ¡A quién se le ocurre entrar con ropa en la bañera!

— Entonces, si no quieres que me resfríe, quítame tú la ropa. — Dijo metiéndose aún más en el agua.

Me sonrojé y balbuceé al recordar que había sido él quien me cambió la ropa.

Entonces ví que llevaba los auriculares, pegados a su gargantilla. Debió de haberla modificado para poder entrar en el agua con ellos puestos. _Que chico más raro._

— No. Ya me voy. — Le dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta del baño.

— Espera.

Lentamente me dí la vuelta para encontrarme a Shuu muy cerca de mi cuello. Tragué el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta mientras me tapaba el cuello. Aunque sabía que eso no funcionaría, al no haber funcionado con Raito. Me estremecí solo de pensarlo.

— Aún no lo haré. — Dijo con seguridad en su voz.

Desconfiadamente bajé mis manos y las dejé colgando a mis costados. Al ver que no hacía ningún movimiento contra mí suspiré más tranquila. — ¿Entonces qué?

— Toma esta llave. — Dijo entregándome una llave vieja, que estaba oxidada.

— ¿Por qué? — Dije curiosa.

— Ya lo sabrás. — Dijo alejándose de mí y volviendo a entrar en la bañera.

Guardé la llave en mi neceser y salí del baño. Una vez fuera, cerré la puerta y me encaminé hacia otro baño. Entré después de asegurarme de que no había nadie dentro. No quería más sorpresas. Eché el seguro (que no serviría de nada en caso de que se teletransportaran) y me fui a la ducha, que cerré de un tirón después de entrar. Olí el dulce aroma de mi champú de manzana mientras el agua acariciaba suavemente mi espalda. Tarareé suavemente una canción hasta que oí una voz.

— ¿Bitch-chan? — Oí que me llamaban desde fuera.

— R-Raito? — Titubeé.

— Umm, ¿que hacías en mi baño? Nfufu ¿Acaso querías que nos ducháramos juntos? De ser así, solo tenías que habérmelo pedido. — Dijo con su típico tono seductor.

— Raito, vete fuera. — Siseé.

Oí ropas caerse al suelo.

— No seas así bitch-chan. Al fin y al cabo, es mi baño. — Dijo sencillamente.

Oí pasos que se acercaban cada vez más y más. _Oh no. Esto es muy malo. _De repente se abrió la puerta de la ducha, y tapándome lo más que pude, le eché un chorro de agua fría a los ojos a Raito. (La venganza se sirve fría) Salí rápidamente, tomé mi toalla y la envolví alrededor de mi cuerpo. Eché un vistazo atrás para ver a Raito en bóxers, quejándose y tapándose los ojos. Sonrojada, volví mi vista hacia delante, abrí la puerta del baño y tan siquiera volver a cerrarla, salí corriendo de vuelta a mi habitación, rezando que nadie pasara por ahí en aquel momento.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos debido a un golpe que me hizo caer para atrás. Rápida como un rayo, me coloqué la toalla (que se me había bajado un poco) y miré a mi alrededor. Me sorprendió ver a Subaru ofreciéndome su mano mientras desviaba la mirada sonrojado. Tomé su mano y me levanté.

— Gracias. — Dije volviendo a mi habitación.

Una vez dentro suspiré cansada y me dejé caer en la cama.

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!Espero que les haya gustado ;D**

**Cof cof soy una pervertida cof cof xDD**

**Supongo que actualizaré pronto,ya que este capítulo fue bastante corto (no sabía muy bien como montarlo para que la protagonista consiguiera la llave)**

**Así que supongo que en dos o tres días me volveréis a ver por aquí con un nuevo capítulo ¡Intentaré que sea mas largo y entretenido que este!**

**¡Dejen reviews!Ya saben,¡un fanfic con reviews,es un fanfic feliz!**


	5. Encuentros: El niño

**-Sale desde las sombras con una sonrisa de disculpa-**

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento****, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento****, lo siento****, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento****, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento****, lo siento** **¡Y esos no son suficientes para que me perdoneis! ¡Un mes sin escribir capítulo! ¡De verdad! No tenía inspiración... ¡Nada! ¡Pero no es excusa para no escribir ninguna nota o algo para avisaros de que estoy falta de inspiración! Pero actualmente estoy leyendo muuuuuuuuchos libros y me están inspirando mucho, ya que algunas de las palabras que dicen son desconocidas para mí ¡y eso me intriga mucho! ¡Además de que narran mucho!**

**Bueno, que me salgo del tema... lo siento, cuando dije que subiría capítulo en tres días y eso se convirtió en un mes D:**

**Pero aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, y muchas ideas en mente. Oh sii,sobre todo eso. Muchas ideas para la historia. Salvo la manera de darlas a conocer xDD. ¡Pero ya lo haré! Ah,en este capítulo se nombra a la OC que he elegido... -REDOBLE DE TAMBORES- XDD. Ya sin más... ¡Os dejo las respuestas a los reviews y luego el capítulo!**

**¡Respuestas a los reviews! ^^**

******yurikohato89: ¡Lo siento! ¡No escribí capítulo en mucho tiempo! ¡Pero aquí estoy de nuevo! Me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior capítulo, ¡y espero que este te guste tanto o más! ;D . En cuento a los mukamis... ¡A mi también me gustan!-cof cof está jugando Dibolik Lovers More Blood para conocerlos mejor cof cof- Supongo que Ruki es tu favorito por tu foto de perfil xDD. Yo no me decido por Ruki o Kou. Son los dos tan Asdfghjklñ :3.********************************¡Muchas gracias por tu review!**

******shirayuuki-hime: ********¡Lo siento! ¡No escribí capítulo en mucho tiempo! ¡Pero aquí estoy de nuevo! Me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior capítulo y ¡espero que este también te guste! En cuanto a la OC, en este capítulo sale la elegida :3. ********************************¡Muchas gracias por tu review!**

**************Nanami: ********¡Lo siento! ¡No escribí capítulo en mucho tiempo! ¡Pero aquí estoy de nuevo! ¡**Me alegra que te guste mi historia! ******************************¡Muchas gracias por tu review!**

**************Guest: ********¡Lo siento! ¡No escribí capítulo en mucho tiempo! ¡Pero aquí estoy de nuevo! ¡Aquí te dejo el capítulo! ********************************¡Muchas gracias por tu review!**

**********************otakudialovers: ********¡Lo siento! ¡No escribí capítulo en mucho tiempo! ¡Pero aquí estoy de nuevo! Asdfghj lo she ;w; pobre suba... ¡Pero era necesario! Me parece muy buena idea esa! ¡Quizá la aplique :3 NOOO, ¡no me mates por favor!**

**otakudialovers: ¡Lo siento de veras! ¡Pero no tenía idea de que escribir! ¡Cuando no me apunto las ideas se me olvidan x.x xDD. Igual tengo nuevas ideas en mente... ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! (los dos xDD) me parece muy agradable este, porque si me dijiste eso es porque tenías curiosidad en como seguía mi fic ¡y eso me hace muy feliz!¡Significa que lo estoy haciendo bien! :3**

* * *

Minutos después, sentí que algo se movía entre las sombras. Me incorporé y miré alrededor, dispuesta a lanzarme sobre ¨esa cosa¨ ante el menor signo de movimiento. Me sorprendí al vislumbrar a mi Aoi. La luna se asomó por la ventana, dejando pasar unos rayos de luz, y Aoi empezó a desprender un hermoso brillo blanquecino. Ah, ¡era luna llena! Aoi en la luna llena empezaba a brillar. Nunca supe el motivo. Busqué respuestas, en libros, internet... Pero no encontré nada. Luego me cansé y decidí dejar lo inexplicable en ese área. El destino no quiso que lo supiera, o al menos no aún. Nunca se sabe.

Soy una persona bastante supersticiosa en cuanto al destino y esas cosas... Me paré a pensar un poco. ¿Por qué a mí? — Me pregunté en voz alta. — ¿Por qué me pasó esto a mi? De todas las millones de personas que hay en el mundo... ¿Por qué justo me tocó a mí vivir con unos vampiros? Los ángeles y los vampiros siempre habían sido totalmente opuestos. Algunos de los ángeles, los buenos, pensábamos que los vampiros eran criaturas del demonio. Tener que alimentarse de la sangre de otros para poder sobrevivir ellos... Me parece enfermo. — Me volví a tumbar en la cama. — Aunque yo también lo haría si mi vida dependiera de ello. — Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi columna vertebral. — ¿En qué estaba pensando?Yo nunca sentiría simpatía hacia un vampiro. Desvié esos horribles pensamientos y, en cambio pensé en mi familia. ¿Que estarían haciendo ahora? ¿Estarían bien? ¿O vendrían a por ellos? Cerré los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de ellos. Esto me hace mal. Después de un rato, caí en la oscuridad de la noche.

Tras despertarme con lágrimas en los ojos, fui al baño, me aseé y bajé a desayunar. Tras una semana de vivir con los Sakamakis, increíblemente me acostumbré a sus cambios de humor repentinos y a sus sádicas sonrisas. Después de aquella advertencia, no traté de volver a escaparme, pero siempre estaba trazando planes para hacerlo.

— Buenos días Kaori. — Oí una voz que me sacó de mis pensamientos, haciéndome abrir mucho los ojos. Pensé que aún no estarían despiertos, y así podría disfrutar un rato de la tranquila, y últimamente no muy frecuente soledad.

— Buenos días Kanato-kun. — Dije volviéndome hacia él y forzando una sonrisa.

— Mmmm ¿Que es eso? — Señaló con la cabeza el plato de panqueques. Huele que alimenta. ¿Los has hecho tú? — Preguntó con un insultante tono de sorpresa.

— Ah, ¿quieres uno? — Le pregunté fingiendo que eso no me importó. Me volví hacia el plato para darle uno. Hice una mueca y le grité en la cara — ¡Ya no queda ninguno!

— Están muy buenos. — Dijo lamiéndose los dedos. — Pero tú hueles increíblemente bien hoy. Definitivamente mejor que estos. — Señaló el plato y dió un paso en mi dirección.

Traté de retroceder, pero tenía la encimera justo detrás de mí. Estaba acorralada. Entrecerré lo ojos y me puse recta para enfrentarlo. Al fin y al cabo, debía solucionar esto, no podrían tomar de mi sangre cada vez que quisieran. Ya lo hizo Raito una vez, y no volverá a sucedar. Y mucho menos con él. Su bipolaridad me asustó y me indicó que no era alguien con quien podría conversar y solucionar las cosas así como así. De todos los de esta casa, él era al que más temía.

— Kanato-kun, creo que debería irme... Tengo que ir al... baño. — Traté de convencerlo, aparté mi mirada. Claramente mi determinación se fue al traste cuando miré a sus ojos enloquecidos y sedientos. Volví a mirar a sus ojos, y no vi en ellos ningún rastro de arrepentimiento, ni duda. — Parece que mi pobre excusa no sirvió. — Me lamenté mentalmente.

— No te vayas, Kaori-san. Si te vas, quizá te persiga y te haga mucho daño. — Dijo con una sonrisa sádica en su cara. Me estaba provocando. Lentamente se fue acercando a mí. Su cuerpo estaba inclinado totalmente sobre el mío, tanto que yo ya rozaba la encimera con mi espalda. Apreté los puños.

— Lo siento Kanato-kun. — Dije empujándolo violentamente y echando a correr. Oía sus risas macabras detrás de mí, por lo que aceleré el paso.

— Corre Kaori-san. Tan solo harás este juego de el gato y el ratón más entretenido. Muéstrame más tu cara de sufrimiento, hasta que finalmente hunda mis colmillos en tu cuello, y te deje seca. Suplicarás y llorarás, pero eso tan solo me excitará más. Así debe ser. El cazador atrapará a su presa, jugará con ella haciéndola sufrir, y finalmente la matará. Lenta y dolorosamente.

Llegué a una puerta enorme, donde podría fácilmente esconderme. Empujé la puerta, pero estaba muy bien cerrada. Oí las risas de Kanato acercarse, y pataleé la puerta desesperada. Cuando ya no podía a más, la puerta se abrió, dejando una habitación de lindas muñecas de cera. Caminé entre aquellas dos filas interminables de muñecas a tamaño real con trajes de novias, obsevándolas con detenimiento. Miré hacia atrás, solo para ver si la puerta se abría. Si se abría sería mi fin. No había nadie que me ayudara, salvo el resto de los Sakamakis. Pero dudo que ellos me ayudaran, tan solo se limitarían a mirarme sufrir y finalmente morir. Seguí observando la puerta. No pensé que Kanato, tan sádico y masoquista, coleccionara muñecas, claro que no debía olvidar el hecho de que llevaba un osito consigo a todas partes. Pero aún así, no me lo imaginaba jugando a las barbies. Volví mi vista a ellas. Eran muy lindas. Mi mirada horrorizada se detuvo en una de esas muchachas. Su vestido era muy distinto al de las demás. Tenía unos hermosos ojos rosados, que brillaban intensamente. Su pelo era rubio, con el velo rojo tapándole parte del él. Pero la parte que se veía caía en cascada sobre su espalda, adornada de un precioso vestido de encaje. Pero eso lo estropeaba, por el hecho que el vestido y el velo eran ROJOS. Ella no parecía de cera. Ella parecía... Real, HUMANA. Me acerqué a su cúpula de vidrio, y la toqué, como intentando transpasar aquel cristal, tomarla entre mis brazos,y abrazarla fuertemente. Su cara me resultaba extrañamente familiar. Ignoré ese hecho. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no ví nada que no fuera ella. Era hermosa, aún sin ese vestido rojo que llamaba tanto la atención, denotaría sobre las demás.

— Aquí estás... — Dijo Kanato entrando. — Eso no está bien Kaori, me empujaste y ahora lo pagarás. — Me regañó mientras venía corriendo en mi dirección, para luego tomarme bruscamente del brazo y tirarme al suelo. Tan violentamente como siempre. — Son hermosas, ¿verdad? — Se dió cuenta de que miraba a una en especial. — Parece que ya descubriste a Renee. Subaru le tenía mucho cariño. — En su tono de voz distinguí ¿Diversión? — Pero aún no la he podido encerar... Tan solo hay que esperar unos meses más y será eterna, como yo. ¿Nee Teddy? Viviremos por siempre juntos. — Su tono de voz fue... Tan enfermizo...

Desvió la mirada y prestó atención a la muñeca de cera. Sin pararme a analizar o a sentir curiosidad por lo que dijo anteriormente, aproveché para sacar la daga que me dió Subaru y ponerla enfrente mío. Pero un muchas cosas atravesaron mi mente. A mí no me educaron para esto. — Miré tristemente la daga de plata. — Yo... Soy un ángel, no puedo matar a nadie. ¿Que dirían mis padres si me vieran? ¿Q-Que diría mi hermana mayor? ¿Se sentiría vengada? ¿Aunque este posiblemente no hubiera sido quien la mató?

N-No puedo, definitivamente no puedo matar a nadie, aunque sea un vampiro, y sea por defensa propia. Prefiero morir a eso. Seguro que mi hermana pensó lo mismo. Se sacrificó para no matar a nadie. Al fin y al cabo, somos ángeles blancos. Pero si que podría hacerle daño ¿verdad? — Eso me hizo subir el ánimo

Al darse cuenta de aquella cosa plateada que sujetaba en mis manos, ladeó la cabeza divertido. ¿Le divertía?¿ En serio? ¿Acaso su vida no le importaba?

— ¿Crees que con eso me matarás? — Se agachó y le dió un manotazo tan fuerte a la daga, que salió disparada para finalmente, con un fuerte estruendo, clavarse en la pared. — Estás tan equivocada... Eres tan hipócrita como ellas. Cada una de ellas hizo lo mismo que tú. Defenderse. ¿Y que les pasó? Míralas.

— ¿E-Ellas eran humanas? — Me horroricé aún más al confirmar mis temores. Ellas fueron una vez humanas. ¿Yo acabaría igual que ellas?

— Nee Kaori, ¿no te gustaría convertirte en mi muñeca? — Dijo ignorando mi pregunta. — Estarías preciosa con un vestido de novia, y me encargaría de ponerte unos preciosos ojos de cristal... ¿Que color le quedaría mejor? — Hablaba para sí mismo. — Creo que unos ojos rosados le quedarían muy bien...

Kanato se agachó y me tomó de las manos — Realmente son suaves... — Dijo acariciándome las manos, que provocó un escalofrío por mi parte. Ya. No viviría más. Yo solo quería tener una vida normal, trabajar, tener hijos, y un marido que me besara con entusiasmo al llegar a casa. Que me dijera cuánto me extrañó durante el día...

De repente, y sacándome de mis pensamientos, clavó las uñas en mi carne provocando que soltara un grito. La sangre salió a borbotones, pero él se agachó y me la lamió. Su lengua pasó dejando un rastro húmedo detrás de ella. Me provocó leves cosquilleos.

Sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo y me apuntó con él. — ¿Estás preparada para morir?

Morir, acabar con esto, este sufrimiento, ahora me parecía la mejor opción. Así no tendría que seguir soportando momentos así. Por un momento me dejé llevar por la idea. Pero una voz me hizo entrar en razón.

— Kanato, Reiji dice que ya están preparados los takoyakis. Y no te demores, sabes que si Ayato los huele, no quedará nada para tí.

— ¡Bien! — Kanato soltó el cuchillo y se fue corriendo canturreando la palabra Takoyakis. Como si no hubiera pasado nada aquí.

Me quedé quieta. No podría moverme después de eso. Había estado tan cerca de la muerte que no sabía que en shock. La sangre corría por mis venas con adrenalina pura.

— ¿Estás bien? — Dijo Subaru acercándose a mí preocupado. Al ver que no reaccionaba, me tomó por los hombros y me sacudió ligeramente. — ¡Hey Kaori!

— Yo... no... pude... — Dije entrecortadamente.

— ¿No pudiste qué? ¡Kaori! ¡Responde!

— No pude defenderme. No pude matarlo. No pude... — Rompí a llorar histéricamente.

— Ya, ya. — Me consoló Subaru. — Tu mano...

— No hace falta que estés conmigo. — Le dije al ver sus ojos enloquecidos por la sangre. Estaba luchando contra su instinto por estar ponmigo. — ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo? — La pregunta salió de mis labios antes de que pudiera detenerla.

— ¿Qué? ¡Tu tan solo eres mi presa! ¡No te creas nadie que no eres! ¡No pienses que yo me estoy preocupando por tí o cosas a sí! No necesito a nadie... — Eso último lo dijo susurrando. Parecía estar debatiéndose internamente — Cierra los ojos — Dijo recobrando la compostura.

¿Eh? — Le pregunté sorprendida. ¿Que quería hacer?

¡Tan solo hazlo! — Me gritó perdiendo la paciencia.

Me tomó en brazos al estilo nupcial y se teletransportó en su habitación.

— Aquí tengo...

Sacó una venda de su cajón y se acercó a mí. — Tsk, te dolerá, ¿vale? — Desvió la mirada ¿levemente sonrojado?.

— Claro. — Dije desanimada.

— Cuando termine... Te irás y harás como si esto no hubiera pasado ¿Está claro? Aún me sigue doliendo, dijo mirando su entrepierna.

— ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Y-Yo L-Lo siento... — Dije sonrojándome. Me haría pagar por eso, estoy segura.

Cada vez que me hacía daño, un ¡Au! salía de mi boca sin poder evitarlo, a lo que él respondía con un Tsk.


	6. El adiós

**?Hola de nuevo! Antes de todo: YA SE ELIGIÓ LA OC, DE HECHO, EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR SE LA NOMBRÓ. ASÍ QUE NO SIGAIS MANDANDO OC´S PORQUE YA NO SE PUEDE.**

**Abajo os cuento mi ausencia :c**

**Respuestas a Reviews ^^**

**shirayuuki-hime: ¡Muchas gracias por decir eso! ¡Pero tengo que terminar esta historia pronto sí o sí. Intento terminarla para Navidades, pero no sé... ¡Gracias por tu apoyo continuo!**

**yurikohato89: Jajaja, me dió cosa escribir la parte de Kanato :c xDD. A mi tampoco me gusta Kanato, pero el que menos me gusta es Reiji... *saca un látigo y pega a Reiji con él* xDD. Muchímas gracias! ¡Y gracias a ti por tu apoyo continuo!**

** .yui21: Aww muchísimas gracias! La verdad, ya elegí a la OC, lo siento. ¡Pero puede que... bueno, es una sorpresa para los que leen esta historia...! c:**

**otakudialovers: Es porque estoy cansada de Yui xDD ¿Con su cangrejo dulce? Lo siento pero no te entendí xDD. La verdad, ya elegí a la OC, lo siento. :c**

**Nanami:Sí lo sé, y lo siento... :c. ¡Espero publicar más seguido, pero ahora con la escuela... no sé... D:**

* * *

La joven observaba como la blanca limusina se salía de su campo de vista. Definitivamente no podía ser cierto. No podían haberla dejado ahí. Pero Reiji se lo explicó claramente, sin dar derecho a escuchar ninguna queja, ni por la parte de la muchacha, ni por la de sus hermanos. Después de todo, eran órdenes de su padre, ninguno podía desobedecerlas hasta que ¨un _afortunado_¨ consiguiera ser el próximo cabeza de familia, proceso que no habían explicado a Kaori. Según él no era de su incumbencia.

***Flashback***

Los Sakamakis de verdad se irían. Un mayordomo estaba subiendo sus maletas en la limusina. Observé la de Raito, que estaba llena a rebosar. El mayordomo la subió con dificultad, y aunque tuviera sus años, ese no era el problema. ¿Que habría metido ahí? Me preguntaba. Al contrario, la que faltaba por subir al carro, de Subaru estaba prácticamente vacía, el mayordomo soltó un suspiro y se limpió la frente de sudor al terminar su labor.

— Nfufu bitch-chan~. Te echaré mucho de menos, pero cuando volvamos jugaremos juntos, no te preocupes~.— Canturreó Raito. Se acercó a mi y me abrazó por detrás, para luego entrar en la limusina.

— Nee Kaori, ¿verdad que nos echarás de menos a mí y a Teddy? Pero cuando volvamos ni pienses que dejaré que nos abraces, Teddy es solo _mío._ ¿Entendiste? — Kanato se limitó a apretar a su peluche y seguir a su hermano a dentro de la limusina.

— Cuando vuelva, Ore-sama quiere takoyakis preparados al menos 5 minutos antes. Si se enfrían... ya verás. — Me advirtió Ayato con una mirada a menazante.

— Tsk, no pienses que te voy a echar de menos, ni mucho menos. Tú eres solo mi presa, recuérdalo. — Dijo Subaru apartando la mirada molesto.

Así es como los Sakamakis menores se fueron,dejándome a solas con Reiji y Shuu.

***Fin del Flashback***

Horas antes, Kaori había intentado convencer a Reiji de que podía arreglárselas sola en la mansión, que no hacía falta que se quedara ninguno de ellos haciéndole compañía. Acomodándose los anteojos, Reiji le dirigió un frío y rotundo ¨NO¨. Seguidamente dando su estúpida e indeseada opinión, que no debía dejar sin supervisión a un sacrificio, ya que podría intentar escapar. Después de terminar la frase, le recordó indiferentemente lo que sucedería si intentaba escaparse, y que no era nada para ellos, ya que fácilmente podrían conseguir otro sacrificio.

Suspiró derrotada. No quería quedarse sola con Shuu y Reiji. Por alguna razón desconocida para ella, no se dirigían palabra, salvo que fuera estrictamente necesario. Reiji tan solo le dedicaba indirectas como: ¨que desperdicio de persona¨, o diciéndome en frente de Shuu que no me convirtiera en alguien inservible, vaga o ignorante, ya que eso podría dañar la reputación del apellido Sakamaki. Cosa que Shuu ignoraba por completo, provocando a Reiji, pero que nunca mostraba ese tipo de emociones.

— ¿Vas a entrar? — Me encontré a un Reiji sujetando la puerta y mirándome para que pasara. Me lo pensé un rato. La verdad es que hacía un buen día, no quería entrar todavía. Entonces me fijé en los ojos esmeralda de Reiji que me miraban duramente esperando mi respuesta. Al no obtenerla, suspiró exasperado y repitió la pregunta. — ¿Quieres quedarte un rato más afuera?

Esta vez me apresuré a responderle. — Sí, me quedaré un rato más fuera. Pronto entraré.

Reiji me lanzó una mirada de desconfianza, y me dijo que entrara pronto, para luego darse la vuelta y entrar en la mansión, dejándome sola.

* * *

Sin darme cuenta me quedé sumida en mis pensamientos, hasta que oí una voz llamándome. Abrí los ojos como platos, y miré a mi alrededor. Me sorprendí al ver que el sol ya se estaba ocultando. ¿Cuánto había estado ahí? Me apresuré a responder a la voz, para que no se enfadara e hiciera algo contra mí.

— ¿Entendiste? — Dijo Shuu agachándose enfrente mía.

Observé aquellos principescos ojos. Nunca los había visto de tan cerca, y nunca me dí cuenta de lo hermosos que eran. Entonces me dí cuenta de lo CERCA que estaba. Sorprendida ante aquella cercanía, me levanté y me eché para atrás hasta que tropecé con la escalera. Oh no, aquello sería realmente doloroso. Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe, que nunca llegó. Sorprendida, abrí los ojos lentamente, para encontrarme a Shuu sujetándome con una mano por detrás, en la espalda, y la otra sujetando firmemente mi muñeca. Uff, eso estuvo cerca.

— Estúpida mujer, ten más cuidado. — Me reprendió mientra me levantaba,ya que estaba un poco inclinada. — Esta vez tuviste suerte de que estuviera cerca, pero de no ser así podrías haberte dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. — Dijo con el ceño fruncido por ¿preocupación? ¿por mí? ¿Acaso Shuu estaba preocupado por mí? No, no, no. Sacudí la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Él no podía estar preocupado por mí, después de todo, yo esa solo su presa, y él, junto a los demás Sakamakis, eran los cazadores.

— ¿Que decías? — Dije acomodando mi ropa y apartándome de él, pero esta vez con cuidado de no tropezarme con nada. Aparté difícilmente la mirada de sus ojos, que me habían hechizado por completo, dejándome sin aire.

— Estaba diciendo, que mis hermanos están en una excursión que tienen que hacer con nuestro padre una vez llegados a determinada edad. Reiji — Dijo su nombre con asco, pero luego recobró la compostura y continuó. — Y yo ya la hicimos hace tiempo, así que nosotros no tenemos que ir. Pero estarán de vuelta dentro de unos días.

— A-Ah. — Fue lo único que pude decir.

— Estos días has estado muy distraída. — Dijo en voz baja, pero suficiente para que yo pudiera oírlo.

No podía articular palabra, aún estaba recuperándome por lo anterior. Un silencio incómodo nos invadió por completo. Hasta que, finalmente Shuu lo rompió.

— Deberíamos entrar ya. — Dijo enfatizando la palabra ¨deberíamos¨. Se dió la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse y entrar en la mansión, pero me armé de valor y le tomé la mano, deteniéndole. Claro que yo no le detuve con la poca fuerza que tenía, o al menos comparada con la suya, pero se paró por lo sorprendido que estaba. Le pregunté lo que me tenía estos días tan distraída.

— ¿Por qué tu y Reiji no os habláis? — Le pregunté susurrando.

Noté como se ponía tenso, en posición de ataque, y se zafó de mi agarre. Con una mueca realmente espantosa, se dió la vuelta y me encaró. Sus ojos destilaban odio. Si antes sus ojos eran hermosos, ahora parecían los del mismísimo diablo. Si antes me hechizaban ahora te advertían a gritos que te alejaras de él.

Pareció sorprenderse, ya que abrió los ojos com o platos.

— No es de tu incumbencia, idiota. — Me soltó fríamente, fulminándome con la mirada. Sorprendida y asustada, dí un paso hacia atrás. Nunca sentí tanto miedo en mi vida. Ni siquiera cuando Kanato casi me mata. Que me mirara así me producía escalofríos.

* * *

**Shuu POV**

— ¿Por qué tu y Reiji no os habláis? — Me preguntó susurrando.

Todo pasó muy deprisa, de repente sentí como Reiji me hablaba, y me dí la vuelta dispuesto a matarlo a golpes. Abrí los ojos como platos cuando ví a Kaori ahí. Juraría que fue Reiji quien me habló, con su tono superior y sarcástico, como cuando le mató. Como cuando mató a mi único amigo. Edgar.

— No es de tu incumbencia, idiota. — Le solté fríamente, fulminándola con la mirada. Ví como dió un paso hacia atrás asustada, mientras su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente. Pude ver la pura imagen de Edgar cuando desapareció entre las llamas para salvar a su familia. Me miraba con esos ojos asustados, pero a la vez pidiéndome perdón. Estoy seguro que vió mi rostro descompuesto y la soledad en mis ojos. Pero eso no me importaba, lo único que quería es que estuviera a salvo. Pero no hice nada para evitar que muriera. Tan solo me quedé observando la escena y rezando que Edgar regresara sano y salvo, con aquella sonrisa que le caracterizaba. Pero eso nunca pasó. Dios te abandona justo cuando más lo necesitas, entonces, ¿de que sirve toda esa ¨fé¨ que tienen los humanos en él? Ellos no han estado tan solos en esta vida como para saber eso, a ellos no se les murió su mejor y único amigo, en frente de sus ojos, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, excepto rezar a ¨aquel¨ inexistente dios. Los humanos son tan estúpidos y predecibles...Siguen aferrándose a ¨la salvación¨ cuando ni siquiera saben que es eso.

Kaori POV

Me evaluó unos minutos, hasta que se dió la vuelta enfadado y entró en la mansión. Observé como la puerta se cerraba tras él con un fuerte portazo, que retumbó en la oscuridad de la noche, y me dediqué a mirar un buen rato por donde había desaparecido. Aparté la vista y miré al cielo intentando calmarme, convencerme de que eso no había sido nada. Pero no ayudó mucho, los escalofríos todavía recorrían mi cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies, y sentía como la adrenalina corría por mis venas y mi respiración se aceleraba.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Me pregunté llevando la mano a mi corazón. Sentía un gran dolor, como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón y me hubieran dejado desangrándome, con un vacío en mi pecho. Desanimada, caminé hacia la puerta de la mansión. Decidida a encerrarme en mi habitación una vez que hubiera llegado.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¡Estoy de vuelta, después de una semana y media, y la verdad, bastante desanimada. Nos han tocado los profesores más estrictos del instituto -vaya suerte la mía- y nos están poniendo hasta arriba de deberes, y la semana que viene tengo dos exámenes, que al ser los primeros, contarán mucho -cof cof no ha estudiado nada cof cof- D:**

**Pero aún así hice un INTENTO de capítulo. Si todo me ha salido muy dramático y aburrido, es por la razón de arriba. ¡Pero no los quería dejar sin capítulo! Además de que es importante que la protagonista esté confundida. Por otra parte, he vuelto a trabajar con los POV´S, ¡y hacía mucho que no lo hacía!**

**Si teneis algo que decirme -como que no os gustó el capítulo- por favor decídmelo, así podré mejorarlo e intentar hacer todo más animado y más narrado.**

**¡DEJEMOS LO SERIO A UN LADO! ¡EL FIC YA TIENE 20 REVIEWS! *MÚSICA DE FIESTA* MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME APOYAN CON UN REVIEW, Y TAMBIÉN MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE SON ¨SILENCIOSOS¨, ¡PERO AÚN ASÍ LEEN MI FIC Y LO TIENEN EN FOLLOW Y FAVORITOS! ¡Este es prácticamente mi primer fic (el primero primero era un horror y borré los pocos capítulos que tenía), así que este es el primero! No esperaba tanta aceptación... ¡Muchas gracias!**

**¡Espero que nos podamos leer pronto!**


End file.
